This invention relates to electrical devices the operation of which takes place in a vacuum environment and, more particularly, to a structurally sound, vacuum sealed joint between the structural elements of the envelope surrounding that vacuum environment.
The types of electrical devices in which this invention may be used are varied, e.g. vacuum interrupters, vacuum switches, vacuum fuses, and the like. The element of commonality in these devices is that they achieve their operation in a vacuum environment.
Brazing and welding have been recognized as acceptable methods of making the necessary joints and connections in such devices, with brazing having been recognized as perhaps the most suitable because it is readily incorporated in the overall manufacturing process and provides both a mechanically sound and vacuum-tight seal.
This invention is concerned with providing an improved joint for use in such devices.